sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka? Ngoại truyện S11
S11 Thiếu nữ Tinh Linh Tôi được cha cho gọi. Katia cũng được gọi cùng với tôi. Không biết là chuyện gì, cả hai đứa nghiêng đầu. 「Có khi nào để đính hôn không nhỉ?」 「Hả? Ai chứ?」 「Cậu với tớ」 Tôi cạn lời sau khi nghe phát ngôn gây sốc của Katia. 「Không, không thể nào」 「Ừ thì, không thể với tụi mình. Nhưng, những người xung quanh nghĩ ra sao? Một trai một gái đương tuổi nhau, hơn nữa gia thế hai bên đều tốt. Hơn nữa, hai đứa lại khá thân với nhau. Vậy nên, bàn về việc đính hôn ngay lúc này cũng chẳng có gì lạ.」 Nếu nghĩ theo cách đó thì, cũng có khả năng. Tôi là người của hoàng tộc, còn Katia là con gái của gia tộc Công tước với lịch sử lâu đời. Chúng tôi chơi thân với nhau. 「Mà, như vậy liệu có ổn với cậu không? 」 「Ổn cái ***! Tớ còn không thể hình dung được việc kết hôn với một thằng đực rựa là thế nào nữa. Có điều, nhiều khả năng không sớm thì muộn chuyện đó cũng xảy ra, vậy nên, cậu không nghĩ là chúng ta cần chuẩn bị trước hay sao?」 「Cậu, không ngờ cậu lại nghĩ xa tới như vậy」 「Phũ quá đấy. Có điều, cậu làm vị hôn thê của tớ vẫn còn tốt hơn người nào khác. Cậu biết tình cảnh của tớ mà, và đến thời điểm thích hợp, chúng ta có thể diễn cảnh không hợp nhau để bãi bỏ hôn ước dưới sự đồng thuận của hai bên.」 Nước cờ này cũng được. Hôn thê, dù chưa từng nghĩ xa đến vậy nhưng, tôi là một thành viên của hoàng tộc, vậy nên cũng chẳng lạ gì khi nhắc đến việc này. Nếu đúng như vậy thì, sẽ khá thuận lợi để thu hồi hôn ước nếu Katia trở thành vị hôn thê của tôi, bởi cả hai đều không xem đây là thật… Trừ một điểm. 「Vậy, cậu tính giải quyết sao với Sue hả?」 「Ah」 Đúng vậy. Em gái tôi, Sue không cho phép ai tiếp cận tôi cả. Dạo gần đây, con bé cho phép Katia một chút, nhưng tôi không biết chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra nếu hai đứa đính ước với nhau. 「Con bé sẽ giết tớ đấy」 「Nói quá rồi đó」 「... Tớ thì nghĩ rất có khả năng」 Dù tính tình Sue có hơi như vậy thiệt nhưng, con bé không tới mức đó đâu. Chợt, một gã đàn ông và một cô bé bước vào phòng. Katia và tôi nhìn hai người vừa bước vào, và cả hai há hốc mồm. Tai của họ dài hơn so với tai của con người. 「Hân hạnh được gặp. Tên ta là Potimas Hyphenath, ta đến vương quốc này với vai trờ sứ giả hòa hảo của Tinh Linh Tộc. Ta chính là người là triệu kiến hai vị. Từ giờ trở đi, tất cả tùy thuộc quyết định của hai vị」 Nam Tinh Linh, Potimas tự giới thiệu với ngữ điệu đều đều. Đây là lần đầu tiên tôi gặp Tinh Linh. Dù đã biết có Tinh Linh trên thế giới này nhưng, khi nhìn thấy hàng thật, cái cảm giác đây là một thế giới khác lại bùng lên. 「Fumu. Các vị có nó」 Kèm theo một cảm giác có phần khó chịu, Potimas nhắm mắt lại. 「Oka, họ có nó. Giao lại cho cô đấy!」 「Hai haai. Tôi biết rồi」 「Vậy, ta đi trước」 「Cảm ơn sự giúp đỡ của ngài」 Potimas nhanh chóng ra khỏi phòng. Bỏ lại tôi và Katia chỉ biết đứng trơ ra đó. Không chờ chúng tôi giới thiệu bản thân, gã bỏ đi. Không biết nên làm gì, tôi nhìn về phía cô bé. 「Fumu fumuu. Vậy, cô xin tự giới thiệu. Tên của cô hiện nay là Firimes Hyphenath. Mong được chiếu cố」 Katia và tôi ngó lẫn nhau. Dù cô gái đã giới thiệu xong nhưng, chúng tôi vẫn không biết phải làm gì. 「Cô nghĩ sau khi giáo viên giới thiệu thì mấy em cũng phải giới thiệu bản thân thì mới phải phép chứ. Sao hả?」 「Xin thứ lỗi. Tôi là tứ hoàng tử của vương quốc này, Shurein Zagan Anareich」 「Tôi là trưởng nữ của gia tộc Công tước Anabald, Carnatia Seri Anabald」 Do cô gái thúc giục nên chúng tôi giới thiệu bản thân. 「Un un. Hoàng tử-sama và Công tước-sama. Ghê thật đấy. Moeruu (萌えるぅー )」 Tôi cứng người trước những lời đó. Vừa nãy, cách thức nói chuyện bất thường của cô gái, và câu cửa miệng đó rất giống với một người mà tôi quen Hình như Katia cũng nhận ra, mắt nhỏ trợn trừng lên. 「Oka-chan!?」 「Không nên thêm 'chan' sau tên của giáo viên, hai đứa biết chứ? Tuy nhiên, các em đã đoán đúng」 Cô bé trước mặt chính là giáo viên chủ nhiệm kiếp trước của chúng tôi, Oka-chan aka Okazaki Kanami-sensei. Giáo viên với nickname Oka-chan đây là một người đáng thất vọng. Khi còn là học sinh, cô ấy bắt chước giọng nhân vật manga yêu thích của mình, và rồi nó trở thành giọng thông thường của cô. Cô vào đại học chuyên ngành sử chỉ vì sengoku manga. Rồi trở thành giáo viên để nuôi dưỡng kế hoạch phản-Genji (逆光源氏計画). (Trans: Genji) Cô ấy là một giáo viên đáng thất vọng Tuy nhiên, phần đáng thất vọng ấy lại rất được các học sinh đón nhận, thế nên cô khá nổi tiếng. 「Thế, sao Sensei lại ở đây?」 「Là bởi vì cô biết hai đứa đang ở đây. Đây đang là chủ đề nóng, biết chứ? Có vài thiên tài kiệt xuất được sinh ra ở Anareich」 Gặp lại giáo viên của mình sau một thời gian dài, chúng tôi nói chuyện bằng tiếng Nhật. Chúng tôi đã nói cho cô ấy biết tên kiếp trước của mình. Lúc nghe đến tên Katia, cô ấy tròn xoe mắt, nhưng ngay sau đó, cô thốt lên 「Moeru」. 「Cô tới chỉ vì bọn em thôi sao?」 「Đó không phải lí do duy nhất. Dù xuất hiện với bộ dáng này nhưng, Sensei là một giáo viên. Cô nghĩ ít nhiều gì cô cũng phải để ý xem học sinh của mình có được an toàn hay không. Aizz, khi mới trọng sinh, chẳng an toàn chút nào cả」 Dù Sensei nói với giọng bông đùa nhưng, tôi thấy quyết tâm của cô ấy thật tuyệt. Tôi chưa bao giờ suy nghĩ đến chuyện gì khác ngoài việc làm sao để sinh tồn ở thế giới này. Tôi chưa bao giờ nghĩ đến việc tìm kiếm đám bạn học. 「Không giống với Nhật Bản, thế giới này rất nguy hiểm. Vậy nên cô phải hành động càng nhanh càng tốt để có thể bảo vệ tất cả các em」 Tôi cũng chưa từng nghĩ tới chuyện này. Có quái vật ở thế giới này, nếu nghĩ kĩ thì, đây là điều tất nhiên, nhưng bởi vì tôi và Katia đang sống an toàn nên, tôi cho rằng những người bạn cùng lớp khác cũng vậy. 「Vậy, Sensei sẽ bảo vệ tụi em sao?」 「Không không. Cô không thể dẫn các em theo bởi địa vị của hai đứa không cho phép cô làm như vậy. Normally, the person must wish for it by himself to be protected in the Village of Elf」 「Vậy có nghĩa là, một số người đã được tìm thấy?」 「Ừ. 12 người đang ở làng Tinh Linh, và bọn cô cũng liên lạc được với hai em khác, nếu tính cả cô với hai đứa thì, được 5 người. Tung tích của hai trò kia cũng đã được xác định, vậy nên lát nữa cô sẽ tới gặp tụi nó」 Lớp chúng tôi có 25 học sinh. Vậy có nghĩa là, vẫn còn 6 người vẫn chưa rõ tung tích. Nhưng, nếu nghĩ theo hướng ngược lại, chỉ còn có 6 người không rõ tung tích mà thôi. Muốn tìm ra các học sinh trong cái thế giới rộng lớn này hẳn là rất khó khăn. 「Sensei, cô cố gắng nhiều như vậy vì bọn em」 「Là giáo viên, đây chính là trách nhiệm của cô. Hơn nữa hầu hết học sinh đều thuộc Nhân tộc và được tìm thấy ở lãnh địa của Nhân tộc. Nêu cũng không khó như em nghĩ đâu」 Tuy vậy, rõ ràng Sensei đã lao tâm rất nhiều. Tôi cúi đầu trước Sensei một lần nữa. 「Ừm, còn rất nhiều chuyện phải nói, Sensei sắp vào học ở học viện của vương quốc này. Đến lúc đó, chúng ta sẽ nói chi tiết hơn.」 Katia và tôi cũng sắp nhập học rồi. Cuộc sống mới của tôi đang đến gần. Category:Kumo Desu ga, Nani ka?